Kong: Attack On Titan
by 1izard 99
Summary: Over a hundred years ago, the remainders of humanity built three massive walls to escape extinction by the jaws of their monstrous enemies, the titans. After a century of peace, the Colossal Titan appeared and breached the first barrior, reigniting the struggle against oblivion. But everything truly changed, when a meteor struck, awakening ancient species from their slumber.
1. First Encounter

**AN: What up readers! This is Jurassic Writter, and before we get this show on the road I would like to address that my first fanfic "The Encounter" was ruined by a bizarre glitch, and thanks to my lack of options I saw no other alternative then to rewrite my story. Originally, my story was supposed to be a one-shot, but thanks to the glitch, which was a blessing in disguise, as well as requests I received from readers, I decided to not only recreate but to expand my fanfiction.** **So without further adieu HHHHHOLD ON TO YOUR BUTTS!**

 **Disclaimer: Attack On Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama and Kong: Skull Island belongs to Legenday Studios.**

* * *

One hundred and seven years ago, mankind was besieged by giant human-like monsters known as titans. Nearly driven to extinction, what was left of humanity built three gigantic walls, each fifty meters tall, as a last resort to separate themselves from the terrors that lurked outside. Through the years, mankind has lived in an uneasy state of peace behind the safety of the mighty barriers.

Gradually, a growing group of people began to seek ways of taking back the world beyond the walls. They were tired of living every day with the oppressive threat from the monstrosities lurking outside the baracades. These men and woman dedicated their lives to the survival of the human race and venture beyond the safety of the walls to take the fight to the titan menace. This military organization is the Survey Corps, or also known as, the Scout Regiment.

For as long as they have existed, the Scouts had battled the titans with hardly any success. Many doubted them and their value, but the dream of freedom stayed strong enough for the Survey Corps to survive. The skeptics did not share that dream; they where more then happy to settle for the life of subjugation. Until that fateful day, in the year 845, when mankind was reminded of the terror of living beneath the thumbs of the titans.

 _The Colossal Titan_ , a 100 foot tall abnormal, and a 15 meter tall _Armored Titan,_ had mysteriously appeared and together breached the first barrier, allowing the titans to invade mankind's peaceful lands. Thousands of people died that day, and humanity had lost the vast territory of _Wall Maria_ to their greatest enemy. Now more then ever, the Survey Corps was relied upon; not only to retake Wall Maria, but to help prevent _Wall Rose_ and _Wall Sina_ from suffering the same fate.

* * *

Her lungs burned and her muscles ached, but Mary Louis refused to give up. With adrenaline surging through her veins, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Mary was a lieutenant, attached to the Fifty-Sixth Exterior Scouting Mission and during said mission, she and her fellow soldiers had encountered a small group of fifteen meter class titans. She fallowed her squad into a full blown assault on the monstrosities, but the battle was a complete disaster.

Despite their mindless nature, titans are ruthless, savage and relentless fighters. They also have an uncanny way of popping out of nowhere. If it wasn't so brutal and dire, Mary could almost find some ironic humor to their abilities. It was a massacre and Mary was the only survivor. Separated from her squad during the attack, and with no way to help them, survival became her only priority. But with her _Vertical Maneuvoring Gear_ broken and runaway horse, getting out on foot meant a far less likely chance of survival. Stubbornness and shear will power were her only assets. She had to live. Thoughts of her family and fear of being eaten alive kept her running.

Not too far ahead was a _titan forest_. A forest consisting of eighty meter tall trees that would serve as an ideal cover to hide. Given the fact that the largest common titans recorded are only fifteen meters tall, climbing one of the trees was the best way to avoid detection. But without her gear, which allowed solders to swing in battle agianst the titans, it would be almost impossible to climb the great trees. Her only option was to find a low place to hide. However, it would have seemed that Murphy's Law had other plans in mind for the lone survivor. Before Mary could scramble under some brush, she looked over her left shoulder toward a low rumbling sound that began to grow in her ears and saw a group of ten titans a hundred meters from her; the group consisting of seven and fifteen meter types. Panic surged through her and she ran faster then she ever had in her life, trying desperately to get to the possible safety of the cover ahead. In her mad dash, the young cherry-blond had failed to see a rock embedded in the earth. Tripping over it, Mary yelped as she fell to the ground with a painful thud. Dots blurred her vision, but she had to keep going; she had to survive. The determined lieutenant picked herself off the ground and limped forward as fast as she could; only to fall on her knees again from pain and fatigue.

Gritting her teeth whilst on her hands and knees, Mary could only think about how unfair her situation was. Despite her willpower and thirst to survive, she was physically powerless against the monsters closing in on her. Looking over her shoulder again, Mary saw a 15 meter class with a creepy, soulless, toothy smile slowly reach down for her. Time seemed to slow down as she helplessly watched the titan's hand approach her, hearing the blood rush to her ears with each passing secant. Since joining the Survery Corps, the young lieutenant promised herself that she would never show fear in the fight agianst the titan menace. But how could she not; the images of her friends being torn apart and eaten alive flooded her mind while she nearly came within grasping reach. Mary couldn't help herself when a loud scream escaped her lips.

Anticipating a gruesome end, Mary was shocked when the entire forest shook with the sound of a thundering roar. Her attention was instantly caught by the animalistic holler. It was like nothing the scout had ever heard. She watched as an entire cloud of birds flew from the tree canopy. Turning back to the titans, Mary was completely dumbfound when she saw that her attacker froze motionless. Robotically, the titan stood back up and faced the direction of the roar. It wasn't alone either. Mary watched the other abominations turn towards the great patch of trees; staring into the vegetation with their mindless and bizarre faces. It was at that moment, she heard a great many cracks and rustling deep witching the foliage. Looking back to the forest, Mary could only watch as whatever it was came closer and closer, until finally a giant creature leaped out of the forest, shaking the earth as the animal landed with a mighty boom. The young lieutenant's eyes could not have opened any wider as she watched the creature dramatically stand to it's full height.

It stood around forty-five meters tall and possessed an humanoid figure, like a man or a titan. The beast had huge, powerful arms attached to a long bulky torso with shorter but muscular legs. The creature was covered in short brown fur, save for it's grey-colored face, muscular chest, hands, and palm-like feet. She's also noticed the claw marks diagonaly running down from its left pectoral to the right side of it's torso. Mary couldn't believe her eyes. This could not be a titan, not even an abnormal one, for she knew what stood before her. Even when she joined the military, the lieutenant had a love for animals. She had read and seen illustrations in a book about creatures called apes, furry humanoid animals native to distant tropical lands. Because humanity had been living within the confinements of the walls for over a hundred years, a lot of people thought such creatures and places where but mere myths. But Mary always believed, that was one of the reasons why she joined the Survey Corps; to maybe one day see the far away lands and creatures that inhabit them.

But never once had Mary ever thought that she would encounter an ape _here,_ behind Wall Maria; let alone an ape of _this_ size. She read that apes were native to foreign lands called jungles, and that the largest documented species, the gorilla, stood on all fours and were around five feet tall. This ape was far bigger then any average titan and to her surprise, it seemed to recognize the titans in a negative way.

* * *

Kong glared at the monstrosities before him. Once his kind, as well as other creatures, inhabited this land. But that was before the day these... _things_ came. They were like siafu ants, swarming his home and killing any creature their alpha saw as a threat...including his troop. He and other species were forced underground; including _his_ species' natural enemy. For years Kong slept underground in a hibernation-like state until just a couple nights ago, when a meteor struck not to far away, awakening him from his slumber. Now, he had found the land he once called home to be infested by the abominations that had killed his kin. For the last couple days the gorilla-like kaiju had been wondering across the land, killing every one of the invaders he had encountered. Kong balled his fists; he hadn't forgotten that day...and he hadn't forgave.

The mighty ape beat his chest with his giant fists and roared at the titans, who in return only stared at him in the manor of fleshy statues. Then, all ten of the titans came to life in a wild sprint. Kong snarled and too charged at his enemies. Mary couldn't help but watch in complete awe at the sight before her. All recorded accounts concerning the titans reported that they only attack and eat humans, completely ignoring any other living creature. Titans attacking an animal is completly unprecedented. If only her friend, Zoe Hange, was here to see this.

As the first three titans came within range, Kong swung his massive right arm in a mighty backhand strike; sending the abominations flying back. However, just after the ape had made his move a 7 meter type titan jumped at the kaiju and chomped down into his left torso. Kong gritted his teeth in both pain and anger, before ripping the frog-like titan off, crushing it in his right palm with a bloody splat and throwing it's remains at another titan; killing said monstrosity in due process.

Two more jumper type titans latched onto him, one on his left shoulder and the other one on his right arm; giving the remaining three the time and chance to make their attack. Kong roared in irritation as the 15 type titans painfully latched onto him like lamprey. The gorilla-like kaiju wasted no time to remove the pests. Kong tore the first jumper off his shoulder and threw it before removing the one on his arm and flattening it under his palmed foot. The ape then removed one of the remaining titans off his left torso and ripped it's body in half before throwing both parts passed Mary. The 7 meter type Kong threw earlier lunged at him once more, however this time the kaiju saw it coming. Kong swung the titan he removed from his left leg like a fleshy baseball bat and sent the jumper flying; breaking both their necks and killing them simotaniously. The ape finally then tore the remaining titan from his right torso and stared into it's eyes with a look of fury, barely noticing that one of the first three was still alive and charging towards him. Kong sneered with annoyance at the survivor before lunging forward with the titan still in his left hand. Grabbing the abomination in his right, Kong raised both titans above his head before furiously slamming them into the ground, killing each titan in a bursts of blood.

Mary's eyes were like saucers. Based in her experience, whenever her fellow scouts fought the enemy it almost always seemed like a one sided battle in the titans' favor. But against this ape, the titans didn't stand a chance. However, the soldier had failed to relize that the half titan Kong threw was currently dragging its body along the ground, comeing closer and closer to her with each stroke.

It wasn't until after Mary felt a hint of danger from behind that she turned to see the half titan dragging towards her. Panicking, she struggled back away from the creature, but due to the titan's longer arms it was able to gain more distance. When the titan was almost upon her, it reached out and grabbed Mary by her left leg. She screamed as the human-like monster gained a better grip of her body and slowly pulled her towards it's ungly mouth.

Struggling in vain, tears began to flow from Mary's eyes as she came closer and closer to her hideous fate. But before the titan could devoir it's pray, she was released when a giant hand had grabbed ahold of the titan in a crushing grip. Looking up, Mary watched as Kong braught the abomination to his mouth and tore its head clean off.

Mary's heart pounded as she stared in cold sweat; completely doubfounded by what took place. The lieutenant was fully expecting death, but this creature had saved her at the last secant. For once, probably sense forever, a titan had fallen prey to another creature.

Kong spat the bitter tasting morsel out of his mouth and flung what was left to the side as if it were trash. Looking down, the ape furrowed his brows as he curiously observed the creature he had saved. He noticed that it greatly resembled the invaders, but sensed that it was not one of them.

* * *

Mary couldn't help but feel intimidated while the great ape looked down upon her. She knew it saved her, but by what reason she did not know. For a good moment, the two remained stationary, until the ape slowly knelt down and reached out with it's massive right hand. Seeing the giant hand moving toward her, the young woman curled into a ball and shut her eyes, expecting to be possibly eaten. But when nothing happened, she slowly uncurled herself and looked to see the primate holding out it's finger in the same manor to how a curious child would to an insect.

With wide eyes, Mary slowly stood on her knees and hesitantly reached her hand out to the giant's finger. As she made contact with the creature, Mary marveled by not only the sheer size, but to how similar the lethery texture felt to a human's finger. Mary then raised her gaze into the ape's eyes and was intrigued that what she saw was not a mindless monster like the titans, but a creature with a mind and a soul. Mary cuffed her mouth in overwhelming joy as tears formed in her eyes again. Her childhood prayers had finally been answered.

Unfortunatly however, it would seem that the moment was not meant to last. The primate's attention was suddenly turned to the horizon; Mary fallowed the ape's gaze and began to hear the sound of horses in the distance. There was no doubt about it, another squad must have heard the commotion and where coming to investigate.

Mary felt relief and joy at the thought of her comrades coming to her aid, and the possibility of going home again. However, conern suddenly took over at the thought of her savior's well being. If Her fellow scouts saw the ape, would they mistake him for a new titan and attack, would _he_ kill them if they did, or would her mates possibly kill _him_?

Luckily, it would seem that the massive primate had other plans in mind as he casually stood to full height and made his way back to the titan forest. But before Kong entered the growth of giant trees, he stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder, getting one last glance at Mary. Then with that, the gaurdian ape walked into the forest, soon vanishing from sight.

* * *

 **The idea of monsters awakening from hibernation was inspired by Z-King and Lord Primeval fanfic, _GODZILLA X TITAN 2: PREDATOR AND PREY._ However, instead of Godzilla, I personally like the idea of using Kong as the main kaiju because he is smaller and more venerable then the king of monsters. Now c** **oncerning Kong's larger size, I wanted to make him a bit bigger then he was in _skull island_. That way, he would have a better chance of fighting the Colossal Titan then he would while being 50 feet tall. ****I hope you all like my first installment. Please note that this was originally intended to be a one shot so I kind of don't really know what is going to happen next. If anybody has any ideas please feel free to share and please by all means leave reviews (no flame).**


	2. Beast Within

**AN: Hey guys, it's me again, Jurassic Writer. So sorry for the long wait, but I was held captive by life and it's loyalminion writers block. Truth be told the hardest thing for me so far was trying to make a storyline that was more original, rather then being boundby the chains ofthe original Attack on Titan story line to much. Warning this chapter does have 'some'original scenes from AoT,but mainly because I think that even in this AU, some events are unavoidable. One of mymain goal with makingthis story is to make you all a crossover that has a more original story line.** **Sense today is Veterans Day, not only do I dedicate this story to God, but to the brave men and women who have fought, and still fight for this great nation.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama, and Kong: Skull Island belongs to Legendary Studios.

* * *

For over a century, the three walls have been a safe haven for mankind, protecting us from the horrors that dwelled outside. But everything changed five years ago, when a sixty meter tall 'Colossus Titan' and an 'Armered Titan' had mysteriously appeared and breached humanities' first line of defense, Wall Maria. I was there that day, and I'll never forget it for as long as I live. Hundreds of people were killed in the attack and the human race had lost a great percentage of it's territory to the titans.

Life behind the walls had become tougher; meat was scares, districts were crowded, and a great many people lived in fear that the two remaining walls would one day too be breached. Retaking Wall Maria had became The Scout Regiment's top occupations, but due to the lack of strategic opportunities and understanding of the titans, all we could do was commence scouting expeditions to gain knowledge in the hopes of finding anything that could possibly benefit humanity in the struggle against the titan menace.

Through the years, much has been learned concerning the titans. We even found a lost diary belonging to a deceased lieutenant, who believe it or not, had encountered a titan with the ability to speak. But it wasn't until now that we began to learn the truth about our world. And it all started on that day, during the 56th expedition, when I faced death, and _he_ saved me.

* * *

A group of soldiers sat horseback atop a rise, observing the carnage before them. The leader was Erwin Smith, the thirteenth commander of the Scout Regiment. Erwin was a tall man with neatly kept blond hair, icy blue eyes and thick bushy eye brows. Being a true leader, the commander was well reputationed for his strategic plans and foresight in potential benefits that would aid humanity agienst the titans.

To his right was Captian Levi, a short man of Asian decent, with straight black hair, styled in an undercut, flat eyes and basically Humanity's Strongest Soldier. If you would have met the Captian or asked anyone who knew him personally, you would learn that Levi is probably the least approachable person on earth; rarely showing any emotion, having a blunt and rather insulting manner of speech and wouldn't hesitate to either provoke, belittle or even beat your heinie if you ever ticked him off. You would also come to realize that despite the Captian's rather bloody job, he is ironically a major clean freak. Despite Levi's lack of social charm, the Captian has adecentsense of morality as well as empathy, and is dedicated to the survival of the human race. Also present, was The Special Operations Squad, or Squad Levi to most; a group consisting four of the most elite soldiers in the Scout Regiment, not including their Captian, and collectively holding a kill score of two hundred Titans.

On Commander Erwin's left was a woman with wide brown eyes, wild and rather unclean brown hair, tied in an unkept high ponytail. She wore square, thick-rimmed glasses strapped to her head like goggles. This was Squad Leader Hange Zoe, an energetic and quirky scientist. Hange, regarded as very skilled squad leader, had a the tendency of showing all of her emotions in extreme ways and possessed an obsessivethirst for scientific knowledge that bordered on pychotic at times. That being said, you can imagine her reaction when she saw the area littered with the mangled bodies of Titans, still slowly evaporating after being killed, and hand-like footprints the size of craters.

"YAHHHHAHAHA, I can't believe it! Look at those Titans, the rotten devils didn't stand a chance! And the size of those footprints! Ohhh, what I wouldn't give to have seen it!", she began shouting as she jumped off her horse and danced around like an overexcited fangirl.

"Yeesh, I'm glad I hadn't," replied a man with smooth brown hair, brown eyes and a pale face that had broken out in cold sweat. This was Moblit, a Squad Executive Officer of the Survey Corps and Hange's right hand man. Like his superior officer, Moblit was a intelligent person with good leadership skills. However, unlike the energetic scientist, Moblit doesn't share in her psychotic enthusiasm and reckless actions; which helps if you are almost constantly trying to keep your superior from getting her head bitten off.

Moblit wasn't the only one who didn't share Hange's great enthusiasm. Almost everyone was drenched in cold sweat. "What could have done this," asked Petra Roll, a relatively short woman with light ginger hair, amber colored eyes and a member of Squad Levi.

"According to report by Squad Leader Mary Louis, what you all see before you was not done at the hands of a Titan, but rather a massive unidentified terrestrial organism." Commander Erwin replied.

"Are we sure this wasn't just a new abnormal, like the Colossus?,"Eld Jinnasked. Eldwas another member of the Special Oporations Squad and Levi's second-in-command. The man also had brown eyes, a neatly trimmed beard and long blond hair parted down the middle and folded into a bun on the back of his head.

"Eh, that would be my guess," said an older man with slightly curly, graying light brown hair. This was Oruo Bozad, a very self-confident and cocky member of the Squad Levi. Second to Levi, Oruo holds the highest solo kills of thirty nine Titans and enjoys boosting about it. Oruo also, for some reason, does his best to imitate his captain, keeping his hair in the same undercut style, wearing his uniform the same way and tries to hold to Levi's rough manor of speech. Unfortunately, Oruo's forced impersonation of Levi only makes him look like a total jack wagon.

"No," a tall, well built man with blond hair, a dark mustache and short beard replied before taking a deep sniff of air. "The commander is right." This was Section Commander Miche Zacharius. With a tactical mind and a brave heart, Miche was acknowledged by his fellow soldiers as a true leader, as well as Humanity's Second Strongest Soldier. The Section Commander also possessed a remarkably keen sense of smell, which, proven in action, was alway saccurate.

"Did she give any further details," Gunther Schultz asked, the last member of the Squad Levi. Gunther was around average height, possessed a darker skin tone then his fellow squad members and had a short crop of brown hair kept to a point on the back of his head.

"As as matter of fact," the Commmander replied. "Squad Leader Lious appears to be a very knowledgeable soldier, describing the creature to be a forty-five meter tall ape."

"A what," Oruo asked, completely ignorant on the subject.

"It's a kind of primate," Hange explained with excitement. "OHHH Mary, how I could envy you!"

The Levi wannabe was still so neck deep in his lack of zoological knowledge that the real Levi had to explain it with a more familiar label, "It was a giant monkey."

"What?!," Oruo eyes widened. "A _monkey_ did all this!?"

"No no," Hange intervened. "Monkeys are different. Apes are tailless and presumed to be more intelligent. As a matter of fact-"

"That is all very fascinating, Hange," the Captian interrupted. "But what I want to know is if our big furry _friend_ is hostile."

"Well, it definitely made short work of these titans, that's for sure," Moblit replied.

"You don't think this thing would try and eat someone, do you," Petra nervously asked.

"Well," Hange recalled. "According to old text books, apes, like chimpanzees, are documented as being omnivorous."

"True," Commander Erwin replied. "However, Lieutenant Louis had describe the ape as being more similar to a _gorilla_ , and if my memory serves me well, gorillas are recorded to being, thankfully, vegetarians."

"So, basically," Levi coldly replayed, "What your saying is, we have a forty-five meter tall gorilla-thing out there, that so happens to hold resentment towards titans. Huh, well, I certainly hope it won't be too hard to kill, if it comes to that."

"That may or may not be necessary, Levi," Commander Erwin replied. "Squad Leader Louis had made it abundantly clear in her report that all hostility was directed only towards the titans. She also metioned that the primate intentionally saved her in the skirmish."

"And you believe that, sir?" Gunther asked.

"I would need to see the creature and it's actions in person to definitively state my judgment," Erwin explained. "That being said, I want no offensive strikes until we can conclude whether the primate does possess a threat. Do I make myself clear?" Although the Commander's orders was directed to everyone, his instructions where aimed especially towards Levi.

"Fine," The Captian replied, looking to his Commander. "But as soon as our monkey reveals any hostile intentions..."

The Commander nodded. "Understood, Levi. But first things first," he said as he turned his horse around. "I am sending you all back to Trost District. A massive horde of Titans was seen heading straight in that direction, which leads me to believe the possibility that Trost has been breached." Almost every pair of eyes looked to the Commander with grim shock and horror.

"Oww, do I have to go," Hange asked, sounding rather like a disappointed child then a scientist. "This battlefield holds a wealth of scientific knowledge."

"I'm afraid this will have to wait for another time," Erwin explained stoically. "If Trost District has been breached, then our first priority is to keep Wall Maria from suffering the same fate as Wall Rose, now move out." And with that, everyone road off into battle.

* * *

All three of the great walls were built with four districts jutting out of the exterior, and all twelve of said districts are complete with a U-shaped wall connected to the main wall, protecting both the town and it's people from the horrors that dwell outside. Due to the lack of humans to support a larger military force, there ar hardly enough soldiers to patrol and guard the vast circumference of the ring shaped walls; thus, if titans where to break through, no one would know where the location of said breach.

A strategy had to be devised, one that would not only allow guarding the wall to be easier, but to help the military consolidate it's forces in case of a titan breach. The intention of these districts was to drastically narrow down the target, having people living in these walled towns surve as bait to draw Titans into one location in case of a possible breach. Quite frankly, due to the fear of being eaten alive, not a lot of people are too keen on living in these towns, even with each district being protected by Garrison troops; therefore, every man woman and child, who so bravely live their dayly lives in these districts for the benefit of humanity, are praised by the ruling monarchy as "The bravest of warriors."

Each district is built with a powerful gate at the front, connecting human civilization to titan territory, as well as a secondary gate at the back in case of a breach, and although these gates are strong enough to hold back titans, they are not as powerful as the walls. When the Colossus and Armored Titan had appeared, at Shinganshina District, the Colossus had kicked open the outer gate with it's massive foot, allowing the smaller titans into Shinganshina, while the Armored Titan managed to destroy the secondary gate, giving the titans access to the interior of Wall Rose.

Five years have past sense that fateful day, and much has happened. But no matter how hard preparations where made, to keep the two remaining walls from suffering the same fate, nothing could have been prepared for what was to come. It started out as a peacful day, the morning sky was beautiful, people where busy with their lives, and almostall seemed right with the world...what was left of it at least.

But after an orange lightning built had stuck just beyond the wall, everyone present had ether relived, our experienced the horrors that happened five years ago for the first time. For the Colossus Titan had reappeared. All hell was unleashed when the Colossus had destroyed the gate, and the streets of Trost had become flooded with Titans in only a matter of minutes. Then, as it did in Shinganshina, the massive Titan had vanishing into thin air.

It was a living nightmare, Titans where everywhere, destroying buildings and consuming people by the dozens. The Garrison was caught off guard by the sudden strike, struggling to not only save as many lives as they could, but to fend off the Titan invaders. Unfortunately, thanks to the breach in the wall, defending Trost from the Titans was proving to be an impossibility.

Blood was spilled that day, both military and civilian. But amidst the chaos, something bizarre had happened, and in that event, hope was found. A Titan had burst from the belly of another Titan and ferociously fought agienst it's own kind. Dozens of people have witnessed the spectacle, and if it weren't for the Rouge Titan, many soldiers would have died.

Said Titan, in question, was descovred to actually be not only a human but a young codat by the name Eren Yeager. At first, almost all his comrades had turned arms agienst him, out of fear, but with the aid of Commander Dot Pixis, not only had Eren been spared, but he received aid in a important operation. The codat was tasked to use his newly found powers to lift a massive bolder and carry said bolder to the breach and plug it.

To say the mission was ruff would have been a gross understatement; for not only had Eren lost control of his Titan form but many soldier had lost their lives to keep other Titans from reaching him. Thankfully, however, Eren had managed to regain control and accomplish the mission at hand. That moment, when Eren had filled the breach, was marked as mankind's first real victory agienst the Titans.

* * *

A short woman with shaggy, platinum blonde hair, silver eyes sat amongst a waistband of carnage and destruction, staring at the sight of victory through her small framed glasses as tears began to build. "My comrades," Team Leader Rico Brzenska sobbed while raising a flair gun into the sky. "You have not died in vain."

Utop of Wall Maria, a group of soldiers stood. At the head was a structurally built man with a bald head, a distinguishing mustache, and gold eyes surrounded by wrinkles. Next to him, was a soldier looking through an eyeglass. "Sir, yellow flair conformed," She reported, lower the instrument. "It looks like the operation was a success!"

"Send in reinforcements," Commander Pixis calmly order. "Bring Alpha Squad home."

* * *

Eren laid limp agienst the blockade in his Titan form. While he had successfully managed to fill the breach, Trost was still crawling with Titans, and in his current state, he was venerable. Perched utop his back, where the shoulders connected to the neck, was a mid teenaged girl of Asian decent with pail skin, black eyes and chin length black hair. This young lady was Mikasa Achermann, the most skilled soldier of the 104th Cadet Corps, and Eren Yeager's adopted sister.

Beside her was Armin Arlelt, a rather short young man of fifteen, with a round face, blond hair, large expressive blue eyes, and was Eren and Mikasa's closest friend sense childhood. Amongst his fellow cadets, Armin lacked the physical strength as well as fighting skill; barely passing his final expections. But when it comes down to intelligence battle strategy, the young Arlelt has no equal. However, given their present situation, Armin would have given up any of his brain cells for more strength.

Mikasa and Armin struggled to free an unconscious Eren from the nape of his Titan form. A group of titans where beginning to close in as they fought to retrieve their friend. "Gahhh, it's hot," Armin yelled as he pulled underneath Eren's left shoulder.

"Keep pulling," Mikasa ordered. "We have to get Eren up the wall."

"Damn it," Armin barked. "Part of him is still fused."

Just then, Rico had swung in and drew her sword, "We'll have to cut him out."

The duo's eyes widened. "W-wait," Mikasa stammered, worried for her brother's safety. But before she could abject any further, the Team Leader had sliced the gripping flesh from beneath Eren's feet, freeing the young Yeager.

Armin nearly fell over with Eren in his arms, but where both, thankfully, supported by Mikasa. Their focus were quickly turned to the approaching Titans. "Quickly, get up the wall, now," Rico ordered.

All three activated their VMQs and quickly scaled the wall before only of the Titans could reach for them, Eren held in tow by his strong sister. Once up the wall, Mikasa gently laid her brother down while Rico looked over the edge, glaring down at the monsters below, before she lowered her head and sighed. "I was proven wrong today," Both Armin and Mikasa looked to the Team Leader. "When Yeager first emerged from his Titan form, I thought he was a traitor to the human race, and that he was no more of a monster the them" Rico glanced over he shoulder. "I had also accused you three of being a waste of our time and soldiers, before you were nearly executed...Please, forgive me."

The duo where surprised by the Team Leader's sudden act of repentance, but before ether of them could acknowledge, Eren had faintly stired from unconsciousness. With wide eyes Mikasa gently raised his head. "Eren, Eren, can you hear me?"

"Mi," Eren mumbled as his eyes drowsily opened. "Mi-ka-ss-ssa?"

Rico knelt down beside the codat. "Eren, listen to me. Are you alright, do you remember anything?"

"I-" Suddenly, before Eren could fully reply, a massive hand covered in thick brown fur had emerged from the other side of the wall, shortly fallowed by a second hand. All pairs of eyes dumbfoundedly stared as a giant fury head dramatically rose above them, it's face shadowed by the setting sun, and it's breathing visible with each snort. Despite his drowsiness, Eren eye's where like saucers as he gazed upon the creature. Then, as the beast bellowed a mighty roar, he fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Everyone atop Wall Maria stared with shock, bewilderment and fear as a monstrous creature stood above the wall across from them; the sun behind it, shading it's form. It was Humanoid, like a man or a titan; but it's legs where too short, it's masculine arms where longer, and it appeared to be covered in fur.

"GAAAHAHA, its happening all over again," One Lieutenant screamed as he completely lost it and run from his post.

"Lieutenant, get your ass back here," A Team Leader yelled.

"Is that uh monkey," A third soldier asked.

With shaking hands, the soldier holding the eyeglass raised it back to her face. Through the instrument, she was able to catch a good glimps of the creatures snarling face before fallowing it's gaze to the Titans below. ' _What_ ,' this had caught her attention as she switched her view to different individual Titan. ' _Their all staring at it?_ '

"Sir," She said to her Commander. "The Titans, their-their not moving." Pixis looked to the woman with a questioning look. "Their just...staring up at that thing."

The Commander quickly asked for the eye glass with his hand before looking through it. ' _Sweet booze,_ ' Pixis thought as he viewed the Titans, ' _She's right._ ' The Commander's quickly turned toward the towering creature, catching details of it's faces as it furiously scoured the area. ' _Well now. Just what in the world might you be?'_

Then, all of Trost echoed with the sound of thunder as the creature rapidly beat it's chest before unleashing a loud primal roar at the titans below. Everyone watched in aw as the Titans throughout Trost came to life in a wild sprint, running through streets and scrabbling over buildings like vermin. Then, with that, the creature leapt with a mighty roar, it's massive fists held high as it fell towards Terra Firma, and the first to be slain.

* * *

Destruction, blood shed, and the screams of people. All of this surrounded Eren Yeager as he and his adopted sister, Mikasa, ran home. He always knew this day would come. He always knew, that at some point, they would find a way in. So many people had told him that it was impossible for the enemy to to break through the wall. But it happened, he just witnessed it, along with every other citizen in Shinganshina District. A Titan, of a size never before seen in history, had appeared from a orange bolt of lightning and kicked a hole through the wall gate, killing dozens of civilians with flying debris, and letting in holds of it's kind before vanishing.

Now, Titans where beginning to over run the city and Eren could have sworn he saw one of the wall peaces hit near his house. His father, Dr. Grisha Yeager, was away at work, but his mom was home. Eren hope with all his heart that his mother was all right, but when he turned the corner, his heart skipped a beat. "MOM," Eren shouted as he and Mikasa ran towards the demolished house, a large chunk of wall jutting out of the rubble.

As the two kids climbed the debris and began pulling away rubble, they found their mother unconscious and pinned down by a large wooden piller. "Mom, Mom, wake up, please wake up," Eren desperately urged as he tried to waked his mother.

"Eren..?" His mom moaned as she began to come too. "Is that you?"

"Yes mom it's me," the ten year old Yeager replied. "Where gonna get you out of here." Eren quickly grabbed the base of the large beam, "Mikasa, help me."

His adopted sister knelt down, her hand underneath the beam as well. "ONE, TWO, THREE!" The two kids heaved with all the might, but it was no use, the piller would hardly budge.

The two where about to try again when the sound of giant foot stepped caught everyone's attention. A few block down, a tall humanoid thing with a feminine face and a creepy smile slowly lumbered down the street towards them. "A Titan," Mrs. Yeager breathed in horror.

"Eren," His mother desperately yelled. "You have too take your sister and go!"

"I will Mom," Eren replied, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he tried to lift the beam again. "But not without you!"

"Eren please listen too me," His mom pleaded as she gritt her teeth. "My legs are broken. Even if you do get me out, I still can't run, do you understand me?"

"I'll carry you, we'll both carry you," Eren retorted, trying to save his mother no avail, as the Smiling Titan stepped closer.

"Damn it Eren why don't you ever listen to me," Mrs. Yeager cried with tears poring down her eyes. "Please Eren, just obey me this last time and take Mikasa and GO!"

Before Eren could talk back, a tall and well-built man in a Garrison uniform ran past them, charging towards the Titan. The man had golden-hazel eyes, short blond heir, and a thin dark mustache. This man's name was Hannes, a Unit Captian of the Garrison, and a close friend of the Yeagers.

"HANNES WAIT," Mrs. Yeager cried as she watched her friend run into battle. "Don't fight it, you have to take the children and leave!"

"Don't worry Carla," The Unit Captian yelled as he drew his swords. "This is what I was trained for. After what your husband did for me, I'll killed this bastard and pay back my debt!"

"HANNES PLEASE!"

Hannes ignored the woman's plees as he charged, ready to slay the advancing Titan. But as he ran to face his enemy, a thought surfaced. Is this really the right thing, He thought. Do I listen to Carla and save the kids, or do I take a chance fighting this thing and pay my dept. Hannas began to slow with each thought. Can I truly guarantee that I can live and save all thee of them. The man asked himself as memories of the recently return of the Survay Corps flashed through his mind. The mangled bodies of the injured, and the fact that far fewer soldiers had returned then left. Mr. Hannes skidded to a stop, the question replaying in his mind over and over again as he stared up into the terrifying, and soulless smiling face of the Titan.

Eren pushed with every ounce of energy he had into lifting the heavy beam off his mother, his adopted sister not fairing any better. "Come on Mikasa, we can do this." They would have continued to hoist the piller off of their mother, if it hadn't been for the pair of arms that had grabbed them.

"Mr. Hannes what are you doing," Eren yelled as the soldier ran with him and Mikasa in tow. "STOP, NO, PLEASE!"

"Hannes," Carla Yeager sobbed, tears poring from her eyes as she watch her friend carry her kids to safety. "Thank you..."

"HANNES, STOP, NO STOP," Eren cried and struggled in the man's grip but to no avail. The young Yeager quickly looked back, and was horrified by the sight. The Smiling Titan reached down for his trapped mother and slowly lifted her towards it's gaping mouth. All of time and space slowed as he watch the monster bring his screaming mother into it's ungly pie hole, before being crush by it's teeth.

Eren then suddenly found himself five years older, while wearing his uniform, and in the belly of a Titan. He screamed at the horrific realization, and the sight of the dead bodies. Just moment ago, his best friend Armin, was grabbed by the Titan and nearly swallowed hole. Eren had intervened and saved his friend, but in the process was eaten himself.

"No," The cadet yelled as he struggle away from the nearest bodies. "This cant be it! W-We're not what we were five years ago! We trained and strategized, desperatly, to fight these bastards and stop them from taking more of us!"

"Mommy," Eren slowly turned to the sound of a faint feminine cry and saw the head of a young woman facing the other direction as he. "It's hot...It's hot," She faintly moaned before sinking into the bubbling liquid, vanishing from sight.

Why, why is this happening,Eren asked internally, unable to speak out loud. Why are they taking everything from us? Our lives...our dreams...Our freedom?

Eren began to feel something grow deep down inside him as tear began to pore from his eyes. "GAHHH! Damn It, this isn't over," Eren yelled as he began to sink. "I refuse to give up! I'm gonna destroy them! Every last one of these monsters off the face of the Earth! With my bare hand! You hear me!? WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Suddenly, Eren's body was consumed by a blast of energy, before the space of the stomach quickly shank around him, and he burst from the Titan's insides.

* * *

Eren woke with a startle, panting in cold sweat from the images of his dream. Noticing the handcuffs binding him to the cot, Eren realized he was still in his dungeon cell. Calming down a bit, the codat plopped back onto the bed and sighed. The memories staining his vision.

For that last five years, the death of his mother had haunted him. He swore that day, that he would wipe out every last titan off the face of the earth. But how could he if he was stuck here. The fact that the very people he help where keeping him locked up like a criminal placed a heavy weight on his heart; but he was thankful Mikasa and Armin had not fallen under the same fate.

Eren stared up at the sealing, thinking about his friends, and wondering if he would ever see them agien. Commander Erwin Smith told him that they where fine and promised that everything was being done to insure the he would be released. But until then, pacience was the name of the game.

The codet's train of thought turned to his conversation earlier with Commander Erwin and Captian Levi, when they where given permission to see him. The Commander brought Eren up to date on current events and asked him questions concerning his father's secret knowledge of the titan's origin. Eren answered every question and told the truth that his father, Dr. Grisha Yeager, had never shared any of these secrets with him.

However, Eren also explained that on the same day the Colossus had appeared for the first time, Dr. Yeager had promised his son that he would finally share these secrets with him after visiting a patient; but had mysteriously disappeared when Shinganshina District had fallen. That was five ago, and to this day, nobody had seen a trace of him since. But despite all of that, Dr. Yeager had left Eren the key to the basement of his former house, where the truth concerning the titans and the world they know lies.

at the moment, Eren's key was currently in the possession of Commander Erwin, but was promised it would be returned once things where sorted out. The Commander had also informed Eren that the Scout Regiment was conducting an expedition to not only take back Shinganshina District but Wall Rose as a whole. However, Erwin was very clear that this expedition could only be done with Eren's participation. In order to recover humanities stolen land, the scouts need Eren's newly discovered titan abilities.

Given the Eren was the key to this operation, the Commander had asked Eren of his intentions. Eren was at a complete loss for words; even before Wall Rose fell, it had been Eren's burning passion to leave the walls and take the fight to the titans. Eren clenched his fists as the memory of his reply replaid in his head; for he meant every word of it: _"I wanna join the scouts, and slaughter every titan that crosses my path."_

Captian Levy seemed impressed with his answer, and told Erwin that he will take full responsibility over him. However, Eren's current burning fire of passion was instantly replaced by an icy block of intimidation as the Captian's words rung in his ears; that if it stood necessary, Levi would kill him. There was something else that bothered Eren. The Commander had told him, that given the existence of his unique abilities, it is very possible that both the Colossus Titan and the Armored Titan are the same same as he. Humans, piloting the bodies of titans.

the thought ate at his mind. The two titans that had left a five year impact on him and humanity, really being people!? Eren clenched his fists agien in rage as the image of his mother's death replayed in his head. If this revelation is true, and he finds the perpetrators that have not only helped bring what was left of humanity down to it's knees, but have killed his mother...he will make them _pay_.

* * *

The battle was tuff, but he emerged victorious. The group of invaders was larger then the ones he had previously faced on his quest, but the numbers where meaningless. Kong sat comfortably atop a mountain, looking over a valley as he rested. There where no signs of any invaders, given that they are only active during daylight, and it gave him time to catch his strength at night. His attention was braught to one of the small bite marks on his right arm, they would heal in time, and would not hold him back.

The great ape then turned his gaze to the stars above. There where so many of them, bringing the night sky to life with their celestial shine. Kong moaned as he admired the site, not from physical pain, but by the memory of his family. On nights like this, they used to watch the skies as they fell asleep together.

But now, he was alone, and that was not the life style The Creator had made his kind to live. Kong sneered and brought his gaze back to the valley below as he thought of the invaders. They had taken his family and his home from him, and he will show them _all_ his rath.

Then, his mind had turned to the woman he saved a few days ago. There was something about that human, a beauty inside in her, a shine so bright, nun of the stars above him could possibly compare to it. Kong thought about her for a little while longer as he watched the sky, wondering if he would possibly see her agien; until the call of sleep became too loud. Finally, surrendering to the power of exhaust, the massive primate slowly laid down, closed his eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
